When Archer Met Bender
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: When Archer gets lost on a remote island he thought no one else would be there. But when bender comes and saves him from his enemy he then learns that sometimes a rescue from an unexpected friend can truly matter.
1. Chapter 1

Where In The World Is Archer?

For the staff of ISIS they always knew Archer would go missing and maybe someone could find him.

But this time however this was different because originally someone was going to find him.

Of course they weren't available so it was clear to the staff that Archer was indeed missing.

"So does anyone have an idea where the hell Sterling is?" Mallory then asked them

"Well I don't think so I mean god knows where he is." Lana then said

"Maybe he's on an island." Ray then said

"Or maybe he's on an island where he can't be found." Pam then said

"Well since no one will be able to find him I guess all we can do now is pray that he's okay." Mallory then said to them

And so the gang was hoping wherever he was he would be okay.

But what they really didn't know was that he was alive.

They just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost On An Island

Archer then woke up and got up to see where he was.

"Man where the hell am I?" he then asked as he was looking around

He then didn't know where he was.

So he looked to see if anyone else was on the island.

But apparently no one else was on the island so he then knew he was the only person was the island.

"Well since there's no one else on this island I guess i'll have to get used to this place." he then said to himself.

So he well got used to being on the island all by himself.

But he didn't know was that something else was on the island and since he didn't know it yet they would meet each other for the first time ever.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet Bender

While Archer was getting supplies, he then saw something he's never seen before: a robot.

Of course he's really not a big fan of robots ever since Barry screwed his fiance.

So in a way he has a trust problem when it comes to robots.

When he then turned it on, he was alive and it could talk.

"Ohh man that was quite a nap I had. Who the hell are you?" he then said to him

"Uh i'm Archer." he then replied

"Really so that's your name huh? Well i'm Bender and from the 31st century." he then said to him

"Oh I didn't know that but seriously what are you doing here?" he then asked him

"I really don't know how I got here." he then replied

"Uh well since we're both stuck here I guess we'll have to figure out how we got here in the first place." he then said

And so the both of them got the materials to make camp.

But what they both didn't know was that once they found out what happened and how they both came to the island will shock them.


	4. Chapter 4

They Both Get To Know Each Other

When they finally got camp all set and a fire started they both wanted to know more about each other.

"So tell me personally what's life like in the 31st century?" Archer asked him

"Well it's not so bad actually because since technology has evolved I got used to it." Bender then replied

"Man I bet the future must be that cool to be in." Archer then said

"Yeah let's just say once you get used to it life will be just fine. So what do you do for a living?" Bender then said and asked

"I'm a secret agent who works at ISIS. You?" Archer then replied and asked him

"Me? Well I work at The Planet Express." Bender then replied

"Really?" Archer asked him

"What? A robot does need a job in the future." Bender then replied

"Well that makes sense actually." Archer then said

And so the both of them enjoyed the rest of the night now that they know where they both work.

Now what they both didn't know was that an enemy from Archer's past would come for him.

But they didn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry's Back

The very next day Archer was up and going and was on his way to find food when all of a sudden he saw a boat landed on shore.

Now he honestly hasn't seen a boat since he came to the island.

So he knew whoever had the boat he would be lucky to maybe just maybe leave the island.

But when he really found out that Barry was the one who had the boat he then knew he was screwed.

"Well well well if it isn't Archer." he then said

"Barry what the hell are you doing here?" Archer then asked

"I knew I could find you so I got this boat and searched all over for you." he then replied

"Why were you looking for me?" he then asked

"It's simple i'm going to kill you." Barry then said

"Wait! Why?" he then asked

"It's simple really I kill you and life will be just fine without you." he then said

"Man that is so messed up." Archer then said

So Barry thought his plan would work but what he didn't know was that Bender would be saving Archer.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry V.S. Bender

Bender was wondering where Archer was.

But when he saw that he was kidnapped he then went to the boat and decided to teach this asshole a lesson.

"Wait who the hell are you?" Barry asked

"Why i'm Bender and you can kiss my shiny metal ass." he then replied

Barry then started punching him but it wasn't effective enough.

Bender then beat the living hell out of him.

Archer couldn't believe what he was seeing because he thought Bender was just a normal robot.

But really one hell of an ass kicker.

So in a way he was glad he met and he doesn't regret it at all.

When Barry was powerless Bender then threw in the ocean and didn't look back ever.

He then untied Archer and he was free.

Even though their time was almost over at least they got to know each other.


	7. Chapter 7

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Archer then asked

"Well at least it was good while it lasted." Bender then replied

"Thank you again for saving me." Archer then said to him

"It's my pleasure because well I didn't want that asshole to mess with you." he then replied

And so Archer would go on the boat and head back home to where he truly belongs.

As for Bender well he would go back to the 31st century and let's just say they both don't regret meeting each other.


End file.
